PlayPark
by DakkyPop
Summary: Five year old Harry Potter is bored and lonely. But what's this? Someone new at the play park?


**Summary:** Five year old Harry Potter is bored and lonely. But what's this? Someone new at the play park?

**Warnings:** Fluffies. :

**Dedication:** I dedicate this to Zeth. Because I want to, okay?! O: Zeth's my best friend of the past year. We're closer than most couples, and spend more time talking about sex, than everyone else spends having it. If I wasn't so up-tight about having a gay man as a soulmate (Thus I would never get laid...) I would say we most definitely are.

* * *

The five year old Harry Potter was bored. His aunt, Petunia, had taken Harrys cousin and his friends to the playpark and he'd been forced to tag along, even though he knew that he'd get sand kicked at him, his ice-cream knocked out of his hand, and pushed off the swing.

But today was going to be different. Harry didn't know how he knew, but he felt that someone else was going to be at the park today, and he would try and get to talk to them before his fat load of a cousin did.

Just then, at the bridge over the miniture stream that led to the playpark, Harry saw two people with blond hair, and he knew that these were the people who he had been waiting for. He stood up from where he had been sitting making daisy chains in the grass and then stopped. What if this new boy didn't want to be his friend? Maybe it'd be better to just keep it the way it always was, with him friendless, and Dudly with a lot of friends.

Harry sat back down, dejectedly, and started pulling the daisy chains that he'd been making apart, already seeing dudly waddle his way towards the new boy, and the man who must have been his father.

* * *

Draco knew that his father didn't really like to bring him to this muggle playpark, but he enjoyed it a lot more than spending time with people he was forced into being friends with by circumstance. He much prefered swinging along the monkey bars and on the swings to even flying.

As soon as he and his father had reached the park, he saw a little boy his own age stand up, looking at where they stood, and hoped he would come talk. Instead, though, the boy looked down at his feet then sat back down, looking sad. At the same moment, he saw a fat lump of... something, he wasn't sure what, waddle over his way.

"Hi, new kid, who're you?" came the gutteral train of words from the muggle blimp-child, that Draco was slowly getting more and more repulsed by every moment.

Draco turned his nose up slightly, but replied anyway. "My name's Draco," He looked up at his father, seeing the same look of distaste on his face. "and this is my daddy. We came to play here"

The fat boy suddenly laughed and stuck out his pudgy, sticky hand for Draco to shake. "My name's Dudly. You can come and play with me and my friends if you want. We're just about to go and make my freak cousin cry. Wanna help us?"

Draco felt repulsed at this boys behaviour. He had been raised better than this child had, obviously. He stared down at the boys hand a few more seconds before his father suddenly spoke up."

"I am sorry that my son must refuse your offer of friendship," came his smooth, powerful voice. "but he has been raised better than to lower himself to your standards of what you call fun, and what most people would call bullying."

With that, they walked off in the direction of the lonely looking boy sitting on the grass, having not taken any notice of what had just happend to his cousin. Behind them, they could hear the angry boy storm off to tell his mommy of what had happend.

* * *

Harry didn't notice the shadow that passed over the grass infront of him. He also didn't notice as the tall man with the blond hair went a little way off to sit on a bench to watch over his child and the boy he had chosen as a friend, thinking of the irony. He did, however, notice as another, paler hand, reached out and started picking some of the daisys from the grass.

When he looked up, he saw the new boy sitting beside him, looking at him curiously. Suddenly, the boy smiled widley and stuck out his hand.

"Hi, my name's Draco. Let's be friends, okay?"

Harry was bewildered. He thought for sure that this boy would never want to be his friend. Despite these thoughts, he took hold of Dracos hand and shook it before replying.

"My name's Harry Potter... I gotsta add my last name cause my auntie an' uncle don't wanna have people think I'm one of them. An' I'd like to be your friend."

Draco smiled again. He already knew who the boy was, but he didn't say anything. They both went back to making daisy chains, pausing only a few times to place a new chain onto their arms or heads, giggling.

Suddenly, Harry stood up from where he was sitting, and pointed to the bridge. Draco followed the direction that Harry was pointing, and noticed that Harry's aunt, cousin and his cousins friends had all dissapeared from their sight, leaving only Harry, Draco and Draco's father in the playpark.

Draco turned back around, intent on asking why Harry's family had left without him, but instead he saw his father kneeling beside the now crying Harry, obviously comforting him, even though Draco had never known him to care if any child other than Draco himself was upset.

* * *

Lucius had, however, noticed when the horse-faced woman and the hippo-like boy and his friends had left. He knew that arry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world was abused and neglected by those filthy muggles, and he had decided that he would take care of it himself.

He had cast a spell on the muggle filth that had made them forget any relation to the boy who was playing with his son, and also, for his own amusement, caused the fat child to grow a pigs tail. He had then waited until Harry had noticed them go missing before going to comfort the boy.

Draco was soon standing beside his father and tugging on his sleeve. Lucius knew what he would ask before it was even out of his mouth, but humoured him anyway.

"Daddy. Harrys family left. Can he come with us?" Lucius could have laughed, if it weren't for his want to upkeep his aristocratic appearance. He could read his son like a book at times. The boys heart was just too big sometimes.

"Yes, Draco," came his own reply, while he was still holding the sniffling boy-who-lived in his arms. "He will come with us."

* * *

Harry looked up from where he was sniffling against the nice man's chest. He wasn't sure if he'd heard right. This man and his son both wanted to take him home? He was stunned. No one had ever WANTED him, Harry Potter, anywhere near them.

But despite this, Harry didn't question it when the man stood up, offering for Harry to hold his hand. He also didn't question when Draco slid his hand into Harrys other hand.

He didn't say anything as they walked out of the playpark, with Draco chattering on about how Harry would love it at Malfoy Manor.

He didn't even think it strange when the 'car' that had come to pick them up was a carriage, drawn by some sort of skeletal black horse with wings, and driven by a man with no head.

All harry Potter knew was that he finaly had a family that didn't hate him.

He did, however, have one question that needed answering, that he'd wanted to ask for quite a while.

"Draco... You're cute. Can I hug you?"

_- Fin_

Not all that good. D: But it was writen quickly, and I didn't have a plot to work on.


End file.
